Meow! (Season 1 video, Thevideotour1's version)
Meow! is a custom Barney & Friends Season 1 home video that was released on February 7, 1993. Summary Plot Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Bianca (Nancy Elsner) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Sakis (Toby Scott Ganger) *Glen (Bobby Gibson) *Akina (Gaby Hoffman) *Otis (Tristan Kersh) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Heather (Alexander Picatto) *Barb (Belle Silverstri) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Andreas (Jack Wolf) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) Songs #Barney Theme Song # # # # # # # # #I Love You Sound Effects Used Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (1st boing probably heard a few times) Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 02 Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 03 Trivia *Barney has his Season 1 voice and late 1990-1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and 1991-1992 costume. *The Barney voice from "The Exercise Circus" is used. *The Barney costume from "A Very Special Delivery!" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Rock with Barney" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Playing It Safe" is used. *This version of "I Love You" uses musical arrangements from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" and Barney and kids' vocals from "Are We There Yet?" (Pitch +1), except Barney's vocals are mixed with his Season 2 voice. *Another Barney video to be closed-captioned by Captions Inc. Los Angeles. The Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection, the Columbia TriStar Home Video print, and the Paramount/Nickelodeon print would have closed-captions from that company as well. *Antonio wears different clothes (a red t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and brown shoes). *Derek wears the same clothes from "Playing It Safe". *Tosha wears the same clothes from "Home Sweet Homes" and the same hairstyle from "Be a Friend". *Bianca wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "All About Chicken Pox". *Michael wears the same clothes from "The Queen of Make-Believe". *Sakis wears different clothes (a black t-shirt, cream cargo shorts, and brown shoes). *Glen wears different clothes (a gray t-shirt, red plaid shorts, and black tennis shoes). *Akina wears different clothes (a red sundress and red tennis shoes) and a high ponytail with a white bow on it. *Otis wears different clothes (a blue collar t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and white shoes). *Min wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Everyone is Special". *Heather wears different clothes (a pink t-shirt, a pink buttoned cotton jacket, blue jeans, and white shoes) and long wavy hair. *Barb wears different clothes (a white t-shirt, pink pants, and brown loafers) and long hair. *Kelly wears different clothes (a yellow t-shirt, a white vest over it, blue jeans, and purple saddle shoes) and long hair. *Andreas wears different clothes (a blue denim t-shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes). *Tina wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Going Places!". Quotes Released Dates *February 7, 1993 (Original Barney Home Video print) *January 7, 1997 (Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection print) *October 15, 1997 (Columbia TriStar Home Video print) *May 6, 1998 (Paramount/Nickelodeon print) Opening VHS Original 1993 Release DVD Closing VHS Original 1993 Release DVD Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:Season 1 videos